picklefandomcom-20200214-history
BiotenADF
Name:'''Bioten '''Fighter Type: Unholy Terror Weapons: Guilded Partia, the jewel he wears on his chest. Power is drawn into him through his own hatred of all life, and does battle to a lesser extent with the various functions of his robot suit. Race: Demon Skull-Spirit Height: 7 feet, 2 inches when having the robot suit on, 3 feet, 6 inches without. Weight: 317 pounds. Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat Weakness: Stealthy attacks. Being a flaming skull doesn't help your sight or hearing. Alt Costume: Human form, circa 15th century. Also, there is a alternate version of his suit, with a dark-blue torso with white upper arms arms and upper legs, with lighter blue on his lower limbs with dark blue going up and down the limbs, with a pale skull instead of a scorched one. Attacks * Fist Missle: The lower section of his arm can fire a rocket which, and upon hitting something, be it the target, the wall, anything with some density to it, his fist can be broken down into shadow and recalled. *'Tentacle Rage': Tentacles fire out of an opening in each of his palms, and if he grabs his target, he vaults over them, then throws them over his head with all his might, or just smashes them around. *'Flaming Dagger': His capes straightens out behind him, and he goes flying forward, knocking over all in his path, and leaving a flaming trail as tall as him behind him. His cape evaporates as he does this, and must wait for it to reform to do it again. During that time also, he is comparably slower. *'Partia Beam': He can fire quick bursts of yellow energy from the beam in the center of his suit. Bursts are especially strong against metal and stone. *'Partia Sculpting': He can create yellow, shimmering shadow objects of medium size out of the power the Guilded Partia emits. Such as a barrier, a large fist, a large rock to keep a door open, etc. Arena: Great Gate of Styx. A arena in Hell, it is massive, created entirely of bone and flesh, complete with a giant golden door that protects the inside to all but those who are worthy. It was created over the actual River Styx, and the floor can be split apart to reveal it. Theme Song: Oblivion - Real Life History: Born James Hunter in 1434, he took to a life of exploration. He often had to commit crimes to succeed in finding fortunes in temples, churches, castles, pyramids and whatnot, so he took the name Bioten to avoid his family from being prosecuted. At the age of 32, he discovered the temple that held the green substance known as Animadversionite, discovered in the present day by Half-beard and company. He determined that if he could take this substance home, he could stop plundering and live in a life of luxury forever. Unable to lift it all out at once, he decided to break it off piece by piece and put it on his boat. He may even be able to make more that way. He broke off a large chunk, but what happened next made him drop it. What looked like shadow people began to emerge from the stone. He ran, but they followed him. Fearing for his life, he drew his sword, and swiped at one of them, making it disappear. They did not take kindly to that. A earth-shattering roar emitted from all the floating souls at once, and it literally melted the flesh and muscle right off him, reducing him to noting more but bone, killing him, and casting his soul to the underworld Once in hell, he lost all human compassion, and became ruthless, and void of emotion. He battled and destroyed all oponents who would challenge him with a suit he built himself made of not only metal, but of his own muscle and flesh. In the center of this suit was the Guilded Partia, a great yellow jewel, created by the capture, mutilation and harnessing of the souls of all the spirits who had killed him in one of the most painful ways possible when he invaded that temple. The jewel gave him power, but it was also one of the only things keeping him in his humanoid form. He trained in his battle arena, dubbed the "Great Gate of Styx", for what seemed like an eternity to him, but one day he knew it would all be worth it. More than 500 years later, the portal was re-opened by the breaking off the piece of the glowing rock by Edge, and so he decided the time was very close to returning to the earth to claim his fortune. HAHA JESUS CHRIST I AM SUCH AN RPFAG WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME